supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dominicfan400/Next week on Supernanny scripts (including the fanmade ones)
Series 2: Next week on Supernanny: The Seniors Family (official): Narrator: Next week Supernanny tries to get to grips with three feisty females and a single mum who is on the brink. Debbie: No! Narrator: Outnumbered three to one, mum’s completely forgotten how to communicate with her daughters. Debbie: (Inaudible) Narrator: And totally depends on her parents to bail her out. Debbie: Dad, can you come round? Narrator: But now even Granddad and Gran have had enough. Nan: I just wish they were nice. Narrator: Can Supernanny get the girls to tow the line? Supernanny: That for me warrants the naughty corner. Narrator: Will mum crack under the pressure? Debbie: How do you deal with it day in and day out? Next week on Supernanny: The Bradbury-Lambert Family (official): Matthew: Shut up! Narrator: Next week Supernanny takes on a family that's split down the middle. The mother who refuses to discipline her aggressive son. And a step-dad who is desperate to be a real dad. Can Supernanny calm the Karate Kid down, or has she finally bitten off more than she can chew? Supernanny: Your baby boy is not a baby, he's a five-year-old who is very aggressive. Matthew: Get off me, you bitch! Next week on Supernanny: The Agate Family (official): Narrator: Next week Supernanny goes head to head with a seven-year-old girl who holds her family to ransom. Maryanne(shouting): Shut up, (Inaudible) Narrator: Can mum overcome the fear of her own daughter? Maryanne: You fat bitch! Narrator: Or will Maryanne reign supreme? Maryanne: Bitch! Next week on Supernanny: The Young Family (official): Narrator: Next week Supernanny is in Essex with a household in chaos. She's up against five boys who won't stop fighting back. Supernanny: This behavior has got to be curbed and it will be stopped right now! Narrator: And parents who have totally lost control of their families. Paul: Get upstairs now! Up! Now! Nathaniel: Shut your bloody mouth! Next week on Supernanny: The Ball Family (?????): Sorry, it got taken down by Youtube due to copyright strikes, there's nothing we can do about it. Next week on Supernanny: The Bixley Family (?????): Sorry, it got taken down by Youtube due to copyright strikes, there's nothing we can do about it. Next week on Supernanny: The Woods Family Revisited (fanmade): Narrator: Next week, Supernanny returns to Grantham to meet the Woods family 18 months on, mum and dad were completely controlled by their tantruming 2-year-old who ruled the house with his every whim. Lucy: No, you can't get back in the bath. Charlie: (screams) Lucy: No bath! Narrator: and now she's back, but has her training kept his tantrums away? Steve: Will you say please first? Series 3: Next week on Supernanny: The Howat Family (fanmade): Rhys: Shut up! Narrator: Next week Supernanny takes on an angry 4-year old. Rhys: No, you fucker. Narrator: A stroppy sister who is 7 going on 17. Shannon: (bangs the piano) Narrator: And a single mum who lost control of her children and her temper. Tara: DO NOT THROW! Narrator: Can supernanny tame the tearaway tribe before Tara goes over the edge. Supernanny: Tara, your kids! Next week on Supernanny: The Brown-Smith Family (fanmade): Narrator: Next week Supernanny takes on 2 brothers who wouldn't get along with each other. (Lewis smacks Rhys) Rhys: (sobbing) Narrator: Can Supernanny tame these two tearaways and get Mum and Dad working as a team before it's too late. Stephanie (sobbing): (inaudible).. and just treat me like one. Simon: (inaudible).. I should just pack my stuff and go. Next week on Supernanny: The Bates Family (fanmade): Narrator: Next week Supernanny takes on two identical 3-year-old twins who brought bedlam to the Bates family Sarah: STOP ORLA, STOP IT! Narrator: Can Supernanny tackle these terrible twins or "getting Mum to change her ways" would be the biggest challenge. Next week on Supernanny: The Williams Family (fanmade): Narrator: Next Week, Supernanny takes on an angry 6-year old... Tyler: You big fat bitch! Narrator: A stroppy 4-year-old sister Tia (screaming): MUMMY, GO AWAY! NOW! NOW! Narrator: And a Dad who's lazy Natalie: Martin, for goodness sake! Martin: I just wanted to smack her in the face, that Jo. Narrator: Can Supernanny tame the children and motivate dad, Supernanny: You mean what you say when you've followed through. Narrator: or will they stage a rebellion? Supernanny: "Disappointed" is not the right word. Next week on Supernanny: The Pollard-Morris Family (fanmade): Narrator: Next time, Supernanny takes on a whiny 3-year old who spreads misery through the household... Matthew: (inaudible) Trisha: You're not having one. Narrator: can Supernanny get the better of this bad-tempered child..... Matthew: (throws the water pistol over the fence) Narrator: or do the problems lie elsewhere? Supernanny: The way you deal with him is very unfair at times. Darren: I feel really bad, I thought we were good parents. Series 4: Next week on Supernanny: The Gormley-Brickley Family (official): Ella: (Screams) Narrator: Next week, Supernanny takes on two sets of twins. Louie: Stop it, you. Narrator: They are stuck in the baby stage and refuse to eat solids. Ann: I want you to try, C'mon try. Narrator: Can Supernanny rescue an overwhelmed mum and transform four tearaway twins? Supernanny: Something's got to be done ASAP. Next week on Supernanny: The Cooke Family Revisited (fanmade): Narrator: Next week, Supernanny returns to Hertfordshire to meet the Cooke family two years on, Meghann ruled the roost with her explosive behavior by terrorizing sisters and getting her own way. Meghann: You're the one that I'm fed up, NOW GET OUT! Narrator: and now she's back, but has her training kept Meghann's explosive temper of bay? Supernanny (rings the doorbell) Meghann: Hi! Next week on Supernanny: The Douglas Family Revisited (official): Supernanny: Group hug! Narrator: Next week, Supernanny returns to Staines to meet the Douglas family two years on, these tearaway twins were making mum and dad's lives hell... (Nicole screaming) and now she's back, but has her training kept the tantrums away? Supernanny: Look, The house rules are still up. Doug: Of course. Supernanny: Look at this! Sandra: It's never been down. Series 5: Next week on Supernanny: The Porter Family (official): Narrator: Next time Supernanny takes on a 9-year-old who tantrums like a toddler Maddison (shouting): (Inaudible) Narrator: Can she show Mum and Dad how to lay down the law or is this one battle of the wills that can't be won? Supernanny: Trust me, Maddie, I am not joking. Next week on Supernanny: scrapped family episode (scrapped) (official): 8-year old male: Shut up! Narrator: Next week, Supernanny takes on an angry 8-year-old Supernanny: Come here right now! 8-year old boy: WHAT? Narrator: A stroppy sister. ?--year-old girl: Since Supernanny went on mummy's crap! Narrator: And a mum who've lost her way Supernanny: Do you love your children that much? ??--year-old mum: No. Supernanny: Thank you for being honest. Category:Blog posts